CONFUSIÓN
by Tinavb
Summary: Una carta de hace 6 años, una declaración –"¿Cómo sabes que realmente fue mi hermano quien la escribió? ¿No podría haber sido yo!"-. Ella nerviosa –"No, tú nunca podrías llegar… nunca habrías podido… llegar a querer a alguien a…"- Se cortó al ver a Hao


Bueno aqui un oneshot larguito, no es el mejor que he escrito a mi parecer pero una vez empece decidi continuarlo. Espero les agrade! ya saben cualquier consejo, opinion pues...reviews!! ^^

* * *

CONFUSIÓN

La carta:

_Tamao_

_La distancia nos aleja pero aún así siento la necesidad de hacer esto. No soy del tipo de confesar esta clase de sentimientos, no soy bueno para ello, pero ante la partida tengo que decírtelo de alguna forma. Me encantas, no sabría decirte desde cuándo pero así es. Me fascina tu timidez, como te sonrojas ante cualquier buen comentario que te hagan, como te avergüenzas de cualquier roce, sea accidental o no. Me fascina tu forma de actuar ante los demás, algo cohibida pero decidida en lo que debes. Me fascina tu calidez y los ánimos de ayudar a los demás cuando lo necesitan. _

_Eres perfecta, solo eso puedo decir, espero siempre me recuerdes con esta simple carta, y pienses en estos sentimientos cuando nos volvamos a ver, porque ten por seguro que no los olvidaré, no importa cuántas ocupen un lugar especial en mi de vez en cuando, siempre serás la primera, sin importar la distancia y el tiempo que pase._

_TE QUIERO _

_Asakura_

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde ese entonces, hace 2 que había regresado del extranjero para trabajar en su ciudad natal y volver a verlo. Verlo a _él_.

Yoh no había cambiado mucho, siempre tan cariñoso y respetuoso, su mejor amigo, su amor…. Un amor que creía imposible hasta que un pedazo de papel cayó sobre sus manos. Lamentaba haber leído esa carta demasiado tarde; de otra forma su historia de amor con su amigo más cercano hubiera sido diferente y actualmente no se encontraría sufriendo como lo hacía.

Ahora se encontraba trabajando para ese amigo especial como administradora de su galería. Yoh se caracterizaba por ser alguien bohemio, optando por ser pintor y comprando una galería para exhibir sus obras. Tamao había aceptado esa propuesta de trabajo pensando con los sentimientos, sin pensar mucho en su futuro.

Y aunque ella se repetía muchas veces "Yoh no ha cambiado mucho", en realidad si lo había hecho, además de la parte física, habían cambiado sus sentimientos y había cambiado de estado civil…, ahora se encontraba felizmente comprometido con Ana kyoyama, directora de una prometedora agencia publicitaria. Se solía decir que eran una pareja totalmente dispareja y que no duraría mucho en terminarse esa relación, pero ya llevaban 4 años juntos, y a pesar de su amor imposible ella podía ver el porqué. Se amaban, no lo demostraban mucho, ella por ser un tanto fría y él por ser algo miedoso en cuanto a las reacciones de su futura esposa, pero aún así se podía detectar el cariño que se profesaban y eso a ella le dolía aún más.

Otro que también había cambiado era el hermano gemelo de su amor platónico, se había convertido en uno de los mejores ejemplares del sexo masculino que ella hubiera visto jamás, lo más impresionante era ese maravilloso cabello largo que enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro. No lo veía desde hacía 5 años. Se había ido simultáneamente que ella y hasta hacía un año que había regresado a la ciudad, aparentemente por razones desconocidas.

Unos pasos se escucharon y la puerta de su oficina se abrió. Aunque sabía que lo de ellos no podía ser, Tamao siempre se contentaba con su presencia.

-"Buenas tardes Yoh, ¿cóm…"- Se detuvo al levantar su cabeza y ver que no era Yoh quien había entrado-"Disculpa Hao, creí que eras tu hermano"- Se rectificó con una sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes Tamao"- Le dijo acercándose a ella y depositando un beso en la mejilla de la joven, quien a pesar de gustar del otro hermano terminaba sonrojándose con tal acción-"¿Y a mí no me vas a preguntar como estoy?"-.

-"¿Cómo estás Hao?"- Contesta entre pequeñas risas.

-"Muy bien"- Dice con una sonrisa ladina que lograba acentuar aun más su atractivo. Ese día llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos con unos botones abiertos, sin corbata, con unos pantalones negros y el cabello suelto hasta más allá de la cintura –"pero estaría mejor si aceptaras mi propuesta"- Terminó cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

-"¿Otra vez con eso Hao?, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, yo no siento nada por ti… además no entiendo por qué quieres tener algo conmigo si siempre andas con una mujer distinta cada semana"-Le dijo algo molesta volteando la mirada hacía otra parte.

Casi desde el día en que llegó Hao había empezado a poner en práctica todas sus técnicas de conquista con la joven, declarándose incontables veces, estableciéndose entre los dos una extraña pero simpática relación amistosa. Casi desde ese mismo día Tamao había rechazado todas esas declaraciones, aceptando alguna que otra salida pero siempre manteniendo la distancia, y la mantenía aún más cuando descubría que su otro especial amigo salía con cuanta mujer le pasara por el frente. Esto en cierta forma la molestaba, ¿No se suponía que quería estar con ella?

-"Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo quedarme esperando solo mientras todavía piensas en mi hermano, soy un ser humano, y ante todo un hombre que necesita compañía"- Dice sonriendo cínicamente notándose algo enojado, la chica no se terminaba de dar cuenta-"cuando entenderás que con él no tienes oportunidad, yo te ofrezco todo!, te he dicho muchas veces que dejaría a todas esas mujeres por ti, tú me conoces lo suficiente para saber que es verdad…"- Hace una pausa suavizando su mirada- "he sido paciente, pero no te esperaré por siempre Tamao"-.

Palabras como esas, hacían que Tamao se confundiera bastante, ella estaba segura que quería a Yoh, pero Hao le ofrecía tantas cosas, le costaba admitir que no le era del todo indiferente pero tampoco sentía grandes sentimientos hacía él, no podía, Yoh y su antigua declaración estaban siempre de por medio.

-"Creo… creo que lo mejor es que te vayas Hao"-Dice mirándolo con algo de tristeza.

-"Yo también lo creo"- Le secundó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba nuevamente a la pelirosa, quedando peligrosamente cerca de sus labios-"piénsalo Tamao, piénsalo bien" – Le susurró dándole un pequeño beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, después de todo Hao nunca dejaba de ser un caballero, mujeriego o no.

Luego de ese encuentro Tamao quedó algo exhausta y desanimada, aunque a los pocos minutos se le quitó.

-"Hola Tamao!, ¿cómo estás?"- Dijo una voz que ella bien conocía y anhelaba-"espero que mejor que mi hermano, me lo encontré y creo que no estaba de muy buen humor, creo que tiene problemas de mujeres jijiji"- Terminó de decir con complicidad el más gentil de los gemelos con una gran sonrisa. Para Tamao la tarde había mejorado.

***

Unos cuantos días pasaron luego de la charla con Hao, tenía que admitir que era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo sin saber de él, se había enterado por Yoh que su gemelo había salido de viaje de negocios.

En cierta forma le gustaría verlo. En esos pasados días se había visto a Anna más seguido en la galería por lo que pasaba más tiempo con Yoh. Cada día la situación se la hacía más difícil pero no quería dejarlo, no estaba lista para eso.

Era de noche y tenía toda la tarde sin haber comido, prefirió ir a un lugar tranquilo al cual había ido con Hao la primera vez que aceptó salir con él. No se sentía muy animada e ir a ese lugar lo empeoró, no sabía muy bien por qué pero ver a Hao tan cerca de una mujer que no conocía, acariciándole el rostro con una sonrisa encantadora, no le sentó bien. Optó por tratar de no darle importancia a ese nudo en el estomago y a su respiración acelerada, siguió con su plan y le dijo a un mesonero para que le buscará una mesa.

Intentó hacer lo que pudo para quedar lo más lejos posible de la pareja, aunque lo logró a medias su rango de visión daba directamente al rostro del chico. Lo ignoraría, haría como si no lo hubiera visto. Repentinamente se empezaba a preguntar ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿Por qué lo evitaba como si fuera una niña?, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que no la hubiera llamado cuando luego de su viaje?, prefirió no seguir con sus cuestionamientos y procedió a ordenar.

Media hora después llegó su plato, mientras tomaba su vino tinto sintió una mirada penetrante, miro al frente y se encontró con Hao, quien la miraba de reojo al tiempo que acariciaba y besaba sutilmente a su actual pareja. Su mirada era intensa y seguía sin despegarla de ella.

Tamao no pudo hacer más que desviar la mirada rápidamente. Se sentía molesta y ofendida, sentía un extraño agujero en su estomago y unas ligeras ganas de llorar. Prefirió no pensarlo mucho y optó por respirar profundo y tomar un buen trago de su vino. Ignoró a la pareja toda la velada hasta que se dio cuenta de cierta presencia a su lado.

-"Hola Tamao, te ves muy hermosa hoy"- Dijo acercándose a ella y depositando un beso en su mejilla, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Hola Hao, gracias"- Respondió con una falsa sonrisa la pelirosa -"¿ya te vas?

-"Si, ya terminamos de comer, ahora iremos a mi apartamento por el postre"- Dijo mirándola intensamente, observando como Tamao se sonrojaba ligeramente desviando la mirada.

-"¿Y dónde está tu pareja? Supongo que tendrán cierto apuro por salir de aquí"- Señaló mientras seguía comiendo. Un poco de salsa quedó en la comisura izquierda de sus labios, a punto estuvo de limpiárselo con la servilleta cuando una mano la detuvo. Rápidamente Hao se acercó a su rostro y deslizó suave y discretamente su lengua, besándole el lugar una vez terminada la tarea.

-"Cereza… buena elección"- Alagó con una picara sonrisa mirando el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de la chica.

-"Hao ya podemos irnos"- Dijo con voz melosa la chica que ese noche acompañaría al castaño -"Salgamos rápido de aquí"- Lo apuró volteándole la cara y plantándole un beso directamente en los labios. ÉL simplemente se dejo hacer y una vez que se separó de la joven se inclinó nuevamente hacia Tamao.

-"Nos vemos preciosa"- Y volvió a besar su mejilla-"Piénsalo, tú podrías estar en su lugar"-le susurró al verla tan seria.

-"Creo que prefiero pasar la oferta"- Le replicó, dejando al hombre serio y al parecer algo dolido.

Una vez sola se dio cuenta de que sostenía los cubiertos demasiado fuerte, sus nudillos ya estaban algo pálidos. No entendía su propia reacción pero sabía que estaba molesta. Definitivamente esa sería una larga noche para pensar.

***

Pasaron unos días más. Podía decirse que todo había vuelto casi a la normalidad, a pesar de lo ocurrido Hao volvía constantemente a la galería a hablar aunque fuera un pequeño rato con ella, ella lo recibía como siempre aunque cada minuto que pasaba con él, su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente y un pequeño nerviosismo aparecía. Hao había decidido no volver a comentarle los deseos que tenía con ella. Esperaba que con el tiempo ella se diera cuenta de que él siempre había estado para ella, él no la había olvidado nunca. Ese día la estaba esperando fuera de su oficina, según le había dicho la secretaría, Tamao estaba reunida con Anna. Suponía que algún negocio importante se estaba discutiendo.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió, Anna salió de ahí con su rostro impasible, saludándolo brevemente y dirigiéndose a la salida de la galería. Decidió entrar a ver a Tamao, esta se encontraba ausente, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y se veía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a llorar.

-"Tamao, ¿qué sucedió?"- Preguntó preocupado.

Ella solo lo miró y poco a poco varias lágrimas fueron cayendo por su rostro. Hao solo pudo adivinar la conversación que podrían haber tenido las dos mujeres, Tamao por los momentos no diría nada. Decidió llevarla a su departamento viendo que no estaba en condiciones de seguir ahí.

El trayecto fue silencioso, solo se oían los suaves sollozos de la chica. Se sentía mal por verla así, aunque sabía que por quien lloraba era su hermano, lo que hacía que otro sentimiento se alojara en su interior. Estaba celoso y molesto.

Una vez en el apartamento, se encargó de sentar a Tamao en el amplio sofá, dándole un vaso de agua para ver si se calmaba. Esperó unos minutos hasta que Tamao se digno a mirarlo nuevamente.

-"Tamao… ahora si dime que sucedió"- Le exigió seriamente. Ella bajo la cabeza y asintió.

-"La señorita Anna siempre lo supo"- Hizo una breve pausa intentando no volver a llorar-"No me reclamó nada… solo me dijo que viera mas allá de lo que sentía por su prometido, que lo olvidara y siguiera adelante… pero…"-se corto volviendo a llorar -"¡no puedo!... ¡no he podido por estos 6 años! No puedo ahora"-Dijo volviendo a mirar al gemelo.

-"¿Por qué?"-Le replicó Hao molesto, su voz era baja pero en sus facciones se veía el enojo y la rabia que sentía-"¿Por qué no puedes intentarlo aunque sea?, ¡el está comprometido y se va a casar!, dime por qué no puedes olvidarlo!- Le volvió a exigir el castaño acercándose y levantándola por los brazos para dejarla frente a él.

Ella se sorprendió un poco pero aún así no dejo de llorar-"Por la carta"-Susurró mirando al suelo.

-"¿Por la carta?..."-Preguntó confundido-"¿A qué carta te refieres?"-.

-"A la carta que me escribió Yoh hace 6 años…"-Se soltó del agarre del castaño y de su cartera sacó un sobre-"siempre la llevo conmigo, nunca lo he podido olvidar, esta carta me lo recuerda a cada momento, por ella es que siempre tuve esperanzas…"- Dijo mirándola con melancolía.

Esa carta… Hao la miraba con consternación. Se la quitó suavemente, y la abrió, a cada palabra que leía sus ojos se abrían más, esa carta era SU carta, aquella que hacía 6 años le había dejado entre sus pertenencias antes de que los dos partieran fuera del país. Al ver nuevamente a Tamao y ver que esta no le decía nada creyó que nunca había sido recibida o que ella simplemente la había olvidado sin decirle nada para no rechazarlo.

-"¿Cómo sabes que es de Yoh?"- Dijo en voz baja pero que ella escuchó.

-"¿A…a qué te refieres?..Ahí dice…"-Respondió algo desconcertada por la pregunta, siendo interrumpida por el chico.

-"Ahí dice Asakura…."- Dice mirándola por primera vez en minutos, la miraba dolido y triste.

-"Sólo sé que es de él…Yoh era mi mejor amigo… siempre estábamos juntos… es de él"- Dijo como pudo mientras su respiración se hacía más agitada, no podría aceptar que no fuera así.

Hao la miró incrédulo. ¿Por qué no podría venir de él?, él también era capaz de querer de esa manera a alguien.

-"¿Cómo sabes que realmente fue mi hermano quien la escribió?... ¡¿No podría haber sido yo?!"- Ella lo miraba extrañada y nerviosa-"¿Tanto te cuesta creer que pudo no ser mi hermano quien te la escribió?"- Le dijo Hao mirándola con el seño fruncido, decepcionado.

-"No, tú nunca podrías llegar a… nunca habrías podido llegar a querer a alguien as…"- Se cortó al ver la cara de Hao…Este abrió más los ojos completamente dolido, ante esas pocas palabras el dolor que iba sintiendo desde que vio la carta se fue intensificando. Ella lo creía un ser incapaz de querer, de quererla fielmente a ella.

En aquel entonces Tamao nunca se fijó en el gemelo de su mejor amigo como un prospecto respetable para una relación, si, un par de veces se le insinuó pero nunca podría tomar enserio a ese chico, que era famoso por las cortas relaciones que tenía y los corazones rotos que dejaba en el camino.

-"¿De verdad crees eso Tamao?"- Le dijo al tiempo que soltaba la carta, se acercaba a Tamao y le tomaba el rostro suavemente, sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos y se notaba ansioso-"¿De verdad piensas que no puedo llegar a amar a alguien? ¿No crees que pueda quererte a ti así?"- Le susurró acercando su rostro cada vez.

Ella también lo veía fijamente, no podía estarle pasando eso, ¿Entonces esa carta no había sido de Yoh? ¿Cómo hubiera podido saber ella que no era de él?

Tamao posó sus manos sobre las del chico que aún sujetaba su rostro-"Ha…Hao…yo…"- Un dedo la silencio.

-"Esa carta era mía, era para ti, jamás te lo pude decir en persona porque nunca me hubieras creído, pero me había enamorado de la mejor amiga de mi hermano. Esa chica que nunca hacía caso a mis insinuaciones pero que me trataba igual, nunca con despreció a pesar de mi fama o nunca como las típicas chicas que caían fácilmente. Siempre de forma educada y amable. Me enamoré como un loco de esa chica tímida pero respetable, que se sonrojaba con una caricia pero que se mostraba fuerte ante los problemas"- Le susurraba cada vez más cerca de sus labios, mientras la chica se sonrojaba con cada palabra que decía.

Él la miraba alternando entre sus ojos y sus labios, quería besarla y que ella le correspondiera, que sin importar toda la confusión lo aceptará, aceptará quedarse a su lado como todos esos años había soñado.

-"N..No se…que…"-Tamao no pudo terminar su frase. Hao no pudo aguantarse más y tomo los labios de la chica posesivamente, los acariciaba de forma algo obsesiva, y es que había deseado ese momento desde que la había vuelto a ver.

La pelirosa se quedó estática, sus piernas flaqueaban ante ese fuerte contacto, sus manos aún seguían sobre las del castaño, quien sin dejar de besarla ferozmente, se las agarró y las pasó por su cuello, acercándola más a él y abrazándola por la cintura. Tamao soltó un suspiro dándole paso a Hao para profundizar el beso el cual ella había correspondido ligeramente hasta ese momento. Minutos transcurrieron entre besos.

Hao le acariciaba la espalda siempre atrayéndola más hacia sí mismo, recortando todo espacio existente entre sus cuerpos, mientras Tamao le pasaba sus manos por su nuca y entrelazaba sus dedos entre los largos cabellos castaños intensificando el roce de sus labios. Al darse cuenta de sus acciones Tamao empezó a reaccionar, no sabía lo que hacía, el chico que tenía enfrente era un Don Juan, y ella quería era a Yoh sin importar de quien fuera la catar, ¿cierto?

Ante tales cuestionamientos, Tamao se separó bruscamente del chico, jadeando notablemente y volteando su rostro hacia un lado.

El castaño se quedó ausente unos segundos intentando entender la repentina acción, ella le había correspondido, al principio era solo un ademán pero luego le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad; sin embargo ahora la veía asustada, con una mano sobre sus labios y una mirada de… ¿arrepentimiento? Al parecer él nunca sería suficiente para ella, era un conquistador y mujeriego que no tenía la capacidad de querer a alguien lo suficiente como para que esta le correspondiera.

-"Tamao"- La llamó acercándose lentamente, dolido.

-"Vete…sal de aquí por favor"- Respondió sin mirarlo. Ni en estas circunstancias perdía su educación. Hao sonrió tristemente ante ese pensamiento.

-"Si me voy ahora, no regreso…."- Soltó en un susurro-"Tú fuiste la razón por la que regresé, siempre pensé en ti, pero ahora que no te puedo tener de ninguna manera no puedo seguir aquí, una vez te lo dije, no te puedo esperar por siempre"-.

Tamao siguió sin mirarlo, esas últimas palabras la alteraron un poco interiormente pero estaba confundida, ella no quería Hao, pero se sentía extraña, y al pensar que no lo volvería a ver ese sentimiento se intensificó pero no lo podía aceptar, todo ese tiempo creyó en una mentira y no era fácil salir de ahí.

Al no recibir respuesta, ni tampoco una mirada, decidió que todo había terminado, se iría, después de todo había vivido así por 5 años podría seguirlo haciendo, esperando que la herida se curara algún día. Ya había dado muchas oportunidades, el no era de enamorarse ni de decir sus sentimientos a alguien y menos demostrarlos, si bien el no era un santo, por ella dejaría todo. Se había creado grandes expectativas desde aquella vez en el restaurante que le había parecido percibir celos de su parte, había soñado con la posibilidad de que de verdad lo quisiera… lo amara, pero al parecer la imagen de su hermano siempre sería más fuerte aun habiendo aclarado la confusión.

Tamao volteó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, se había ido, de verdad se había ido.

***

A la mañana siguiente se veía a Tamao en el suelo apoyada sobre la pared, era muy temprano ella esperaba la hora adecuada para llamar, no había podido dormir. Luego de la situación con Hao se había dado una ducha y se había puesto a pensar. Si desde un principio hubiera sabido el verdadero remitente de esa carta, ¿qué hubiera pasado?, no estaba segura pero tal vez, no habría perdido 4 años enamorada de una persona, que aunque maravillosa, jamás le correspondió.

Si hubiera sabido que ese era el verdadero remitente tal vez ella le hubiera escrito de vuelta, tal vez simplemente lo hubiera tomado como una broma y hubiera seguido con su vida. Quizás si no hubiera seguido los consejos de sus amigas sobre las relaciones a distancia le hubiera escrito a Yoh y se hubiera enterado antes de la verdad. Quizás se hubiera encontrado con Hao por azares del destino y podrían haber comenzado algo o tal vez nada.

Lamentablemente eso ya era pasado, y solo había sacado una única conclusión, Yoh nunca la quiso de esa manera. Ella si lo amó, el sentimiento aminoró un poco con los años pero al volverlo a ver, este volvió, hasta que llegó el gemelo "malvado". Se parecían físicamente pero eran polos opuestos. Tamao no se había dado cuenta pero poco a poco sus pensamientos eran ocupados por alguien más y hasta ahora es que se daba cuenta. No creía amarlo pero le gustaba…y mucho. Ahora siempre que recordaba el beso se sonrojaba, nunca la habían besado de esa manera ni ella había correspondido así.

***

Hao tampoco había podido dormir, se sentía triste, le dolía mucho, nunca creyó que eso fuera a sentirse así y es que nunca creyó que la llegaría querer tanto, y nunca creyó que ella lo rechazaría. Pensaba que al menos algo por más pequeño que fuera ella sentiría por él, había sido el mejor beso de su vida, pero ahora siempre lo recordaría como uno lleno de arrepentimiento y ¿por qué no? Posiblemente de asco, ella no le quería, ella era de besar solo a la persona querida; siempre se acordaría como ella solía decirle a Yoh que nunca jugaba esos juegos de la botellita porque le daría mucho asco tener que besar a alguien que no le gustaba.

Y gracias a ese recuerdo definitivamente se sentía peor. Ya lo había estado pensando bien, en dos días se iría, no necesitaba dirigir las empresas de la familia desde ahí, como ya había hecho antes podía hacerlo desde New York.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El teléfono de su departamento sonaba, estaba a punto de no atenderlo ya que todavía era temprano para atender llamadas del trabajo o de su hermano, pero podría ser algo importante.

-"Diga.."- Al principio solo se escuchaba una respiración algo agitada, de alguna forma reconoció unos leves jadeos al otro lado del teléfono pero aun así no colgó-"Responde…."-.

-"Hao!....yo…."- la había tomado por sorpresa-"Regresa… tengo algo que decirte… se que dijiste que no volverías y eso incluye el lugar donde vivo pero por favor ven…

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

-"¿Hao?.."- Dijo en un susurro esperándose lo peor.

-"Ya tomé mi decisión y tu ya tomaste la tuya… lo siento"- y colgó. No podía creer lo que había dicho, le costó mucho no salir corriendo a verla, pero siempre habría ese algo que se interpondría entre ellos, siempre estaría el recuerdo de su hermano ¿no?.

Repentinamente empezó a tener sus dudas.

***

Dos horas habían pasado, dos horas de espera y de agonía. Sentada sobre ese suelo y apoyada todavía sobre esa pared ella lo supuso, desde un principio, él se lo había dicho muchas veces, que le gustaba, que dejaría todas sus malas costumbres por ella, se había aclarado la confusión y después de todo ella seguía sin darle la oportunidad que merecía.

-"Hao, no querrás hablar conmigo pero te esperaré, en algún momento nos veremos y te lo diré"- Decía triste y sollozando mirando el celular con el número de Hao en la pantalla y mirando por ultimo la puerta que no se abría.

Luego de esas dos horas Hao al fin había vuelto a reaccionar como debía, que importaba el orgullo y el corazón dolido si podrían reponerse en un instante. Tamao no hubiera llamado por nada, tal vez… Debía verla, ya había esperado demasiado tiempo.

Se puso una chaqueta de cuero que lo abrigaba bastante, dejó su cabello suelto, agarró sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Un escalofrío lo envolvió por completo, no sabía si era por el frío, o por esa mujer que yacía en el suelo sentada abrazándose a sí misma, con celular en mano y una cara pálida, con ojos hinchados por algo de llanto y muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-"Se.. sé que ya habías tomado tu decisión, incluso antes de llamarte, pero… igual quise llamar…"- Decía ella al tiempo que desviaba la mirada evitando la del chico-"Sabía que en algún momento saldrías, se que te vas pero no iba dejarte ir sin…. decirte…."-

-"¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí?"-Pregunto de formal neutral suponiendo ya la respuesta. Su cara era inexpresiva pero escondía los brincos emocionados de su corazón.

-"Desde hace dos horas…desde que te llamé… te estaba esperando, sabía que no irías pero…"-Contestó con voz temblorosa siendo interrumpida por unos dedos que se posaron suavemente sobre sus labios. Hao se había arrodillado frente a ella y la miraba anhelante.

-"Reaccioné tarde pero si iba a buscarte, ahora mismo iba por ti"- Respondió sin poder disimular una pequeña sonrisa-"no esperaba encontrarte aquí"-.

-"Yo no esperaba que me fueras a buscar…"- Decía ella todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas, mirándolo algo sorprendida-"Yo…yo…"-Cerró los ojos por un segundo y lo volvió abrir mirando a Hao directamente-"Lo que te tenía que decir… no puedo decir que… este enamorada de ti… pero me gustas… mucho... te quiero y sé que no es lo que esperas pero…"- Antes de que pudiera terminar el chico se acercó y la beso, rosando sus labios suavemente.

-"Eso es suficiente"- la volvió a besar de igual manera-"Por ahora"-Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante acariciándole el rostro-"Veras como en poco tiempo caerás perdidamente enamorada de mí"-Dijo riéndose al ver cómo su pelirosa levantaba una ceja al tiempo que bufaba-"Y… no te acordarás de lo que sentiste por mi hermano"- Dijo poniendo un semblante un poco serio mirando su propia mano acariciar el cabello rosa.

-"Pues si te sirve de algo, no me he acordado de él en todo el tiempo que he estado contigo y he pensado en ti"- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Si, todavía sentía algo por Yoh pero no era nada comparado con lo que había empezado a sentir por Hao.

Él le sonrió de lado de forma seductora y se acercó -"bueno, entonces hagamos que siga siendo así"- La agarró por la nuca y la besó pero estaba vez de forma más intensa. Ella le correspondió igual, pasando sus brazos por el cuello masculino hundiendo sus manos en el largo cabello de chico. Poco a poco Tamao fue agarrada suevamente por la cintura siendo alzada al tiempo que Hao se levantaba. Ella enroscó hábilmente sus piernas alrededor del chico profundizando el beso. Hao rió ligeramente.

-"¿De… qué te ríes?"-Dijo entre jadeos, mirándolo acusadoramente.

-"De nada"- Le dijo sonriendo alegremente. Estaba feliz, nunca había pensado que estaría en esa situación con ella, la chica le correspondía con la misma intensidad, le devolvía lo mismo que él le daba. Hacerla olvidar la historia con su gemelo sería mucho más fácil de lo que pensó.

Repentinamente se quedó contemplando a Tamao a quien todavía tenía alzada.

-"¿Hao?"-Lo llamaba mientras movía una de sus manos enfrente de sus ojos.

Él salió de su ensoñación y le sonrió-"¿Tienes hambre?"- Preguntó al tiempo que la besaba en la mejilla-"Si llevas todo este tiempo aquí y conociéndote como te conozco no debes haber comido nada"- Prosiguió dándole otro pequeño beso en la otra mejilla.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, si tengo mucha hambre"- le contesto con una sonrisa apenada.

Hao la beso en los labios y la poso suavemente en el suelo-"Vayamos a desayunar"-Sugirió agarrando la mano de la chica. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa sincera besándolo dulcemente en la mejilla.

***

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que comenzaron su relación, no había logrado que ella le dijera eso que tanto esperaba pero al menos la tenía con él, y sabía que Tamao realmente lo quería. Aunque ese día algo cambiaría, esperaba él con una sonrisa.

-"Bien entonces ¡terminamos de coordinar las exposiciones! ¡Al fiiin!"- Se relajó un chico de cabello castaño no muy largo.

-"Eres un flojo Yoh"-Le dijo Tamao sonriendo alegremente.

-"Estás feliz, me alegra verte así y también a mi hermano"- Sonrió sinceramente-"Tamao, ¿qué sientes ahora por mi hermano? ¿Lo quieres mucho? ¿Te gusta mucho? ¿Algo más?"- Soltó el menor de los gemelos sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

No podía ser más sutil, ¿verdad?. Nada menos se podía esperar del gemelo más sensible pero también más despistado.

-"He…yo…pues…."- Las preguntas la tomaron por sorpresa y más hechas por esa persona-"Lo quiero mucho"-Con esta respuesta un rostro de ligera decepción se podía ver-"Me gusta mucho"- Continuó desviando la mirada-"En estos dos meses cada vez se me ha hecho más difícil separarme de él"-Una expresión más animada se hace presente en el rostro masculino-"Creo que puedo decir que…hay algo más…creo que lo…lo amo"-Dijo al fin sonrojándose con una tímida sonrisa.

Yoh había oído todo lo que ella decía con una sonrisa en el rostro, divertido por las expresiones de su hermano. Este se encontraba detrás de la chica escuchando sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-"Ya hice mi parte del trato hermano"- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada al gemelo de larga cabellera-"Aunque se me olvido decirte que no era necesario que me propusieras un trato, lo hubiera hecho de gratis"- Le sonrió alegremente mientras salía de su oficina dejando a la pareja a solas y a una Tamao confundida.

-"Esto….¿esto estaba planeado?...¿tú y tu hermano?... ¿para que yo dijera…?"-Preguntó acusadoramente con el seño un poco fruncido.

-"Yo…¿sabes? No me arrepiento"-Respondió seguro aunque con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada culpable-"Solo quería escucharlo, no quería preguntártelo"-Dijo observando como el seño de la chica se iba suavizando-"Quería que viniera de ti, que no te sintieras obligada porque yo estuviera ahí"-.

-"¿Y si no lo hubiera dicho?"- Interrogó ya con una cara seria.

-"Seguiría esperando"- Alegó mostrando una sonrisa radiante-"Pero como ya lo dijiste…me gustaría que lo repitieras"- Le dijo sentándose en el borde del escritorio quedando de frente a la chica.

-"humm… no lo haré"-Replicó orgullosa volteando la mirada.

-"Hazlo"-Repitió, consiguiendo que la chica lo negara. Suspiró-"Esta bien, con que yo lo diga es suficiente por ahora"-Finalizó derrotado mostrando una carita infantil-"Te amo, Tamao"-.

Tamao se debilitó al ver esa expresión. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos, segundos en los que el chico pensaba que por ahora ella no lo volvería decir-"Yo también te amo, Hao"- Soltó con una dulce sonrisa, sorprendiéndolo.

Segundos después Tamao era abrazada y alzada por el castaño quien besaba cada centímetro de su rostro haciéndola reir.

-"Se ven bien juntos ¿verdad?"-Preguntó Yoh sonriente a su prometida, mientras veían a través del vidrio que componía la oficina.

-"Si…"-Admitió Anna-"… pero… no tan bien como nosotros…"-Agregó la rubia apretando la mano de su prometido y sonriendo altaneramente, ganándose un beso improvisado del gemelo menor.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado :)


End file.
